Parasomnia
by lulu1616
Summary: I can’t take losing you, not now, not ever. Please, please...please don’t." Sonny and Chad get in a bad car accident, one thing leads to another and their fate ends up in the hands of two potential murderers. Summary's not good but I promise the story is
1. Problem

**A/N: Okay this is my first Channy and I'm really excited about it! It's also my very first fanfic so go easy on me. Well I'll shut up now, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing....related to SWAC of course.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Problem

**Sonny's POV**

Dating Chad has been one of the best things I've done in my life. He's made my life so much different now that we've started dating, although I've made his life different too. The feud between our shows has died down. Besides that, one of the best things about our relationship is….how much of a great kisser he is, which I quickly learned on our first 'date'. It wasn't the best but this is Chad we're talking about.

_We, at the time, still weren't quite sure if we were meant to date. I mean we were practically at each other's throats almost every day, and all of a sudden I, we, have feelings for one another? So you have to admit it was a big change. Anyway, Chad took me to his dressing room, blindfolded mind you, and surprised me with a 'Chad Dylan Cooper candle light dinner'. It was a small candle with two sandwiches, which we didn't eat. We sat in silence, until I couldn't take it anymore._

"_Chad?" I said with annoyance in my voice._

"_Sonny?" He replied mocking my comment._

"_What are we doing, who are we kidding? I mean, this is so….not us! We don't sit in silence! We fight and," By now I was blabbing on and on about meaningless stuff, until Chad just pressed his lips against mine. I hesitated, but kissed back more fiercely. Before I knew it Chad picked me up, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pushed me against the wall. I think I knocked a few of his pictures off the wall but I was too into our kiss that I could care less. We broke apart to catch our breath. When we both opened our eyes and our faces slightly flushed as we grinned at one another._

"_Uh…that was nice. You're a really good kisser Chad."_

"_Yea I know." I jokingly slapped him on the head. "Thanks, yo-you…too Munroe."_

_I'll never forget that day. It was one of the best days of my life._

Our first kiss was way better than the ones we've had in the broom closet, but when I'm with Chad it feels as if…..as if we're the only ones alive. Like nothing matters. However, I do wish the boy would pick someplace other than this damn closet! It would make things much simpler.

"Cha..ther…any room…..in…er"

"Ssh,"He pressed his forefinger against my lips. "just kiss me. Don't worry about where we are."

"But…I…….."

"Ch...Chad…Chad!" I pushed him off of me like a rabid dog.

"Yeah?" Although we were in the dark I could feel his eyes on me and definitely his arms around my waist.

"Um…this just…well it's not quite the place for this." I made a disgusted face even if he couldn't see it. "I mean just look around us. And can't you smell that? It's disgusting!" That's when he pulled away from me to see us standing near a mop in dirty water.

"Oh right. I see your point."

"Besides I really should be out there rehearsing. It's our very last show and I want to do my best. They're probably wondering where I am." I started towards the door but he stopped me. Slowly he pulled me back into him.

"Sonny, don't you think they'd come looking for you by now? We've been in here for fifteen minutes. Honestly I think that if they needed you that bad, you'd be found by now."

"Well they-," I stopped, not knowing what to say, and that's not the Sonny Munroe I know. She always knows what to say! But after I started dating Chad I became speechless.

"Sonny? Sonnn…nyyy?"

I just looked up at him.

"Here," he grabbed my hand, "let's go." We slowly crept out of the closet and sneaked off to a different room.

The room was pitch black, I don't know how Chad could see in here.

"Chad? Are you sure we're allowed in here? Because this room…"

"Sonny, don't sweat it." Although I loved Chad and trusted him at times, the mop closet was beginning to become more comforting than wherever we were now. Before I could continue, I had to be sure about this specific room.

"Wait! Chad, this room….it…."

"It's just a much larger storage room. Okay, it's bigger than that mop closet, right?"

"Okay, Yeah, Right."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. With the only light that came from the crack under the door, the room was still dark. However, I spotted a few of our So Random props after Chad turned on a lamp by the door.

I recognized one in particular. It reminded me of when Tawni told me, she thought she might want to make a movie with me. "Hey! I remember that." It was one of the red shopping baskets. "We used this for the Check it out Girls. Check it out! Check it out! Check it out!" I put down the prop, and began turning around. "Haha, one of my favorite sketches….What's it doing in here, why isn't it in our prop room where all of our other props are?" There I found Chad leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "What?"

"Do you remember why we're here?" That's when I walked slowly towards him into his arms.

"Remind me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up to meet his lips. His hands wandered up and down my back until he suddenly began unbuttoning my pants. I hesitated and yanked my shirt off. I don't know what came over me. Whatever it was it awakened something inside me, hiding, waiting for its chance to come out. I liked it too. I began unbuttoning his clothing.

"Sonny I-"

"Ssh. Chad, don't ruin this."

Chad and I were ripping each other's clothes off. I believe I threw his shirt over a lamp, just to dim the lights. Chad snatched me up and kissed me all the way towards another 'couch prop' and the rest of the night we made sweet love…..

**A/N: This is just a starter chapter, if that's even a way to put it, but things should get going pretty soon. Please review, I need at least 5 to put the next chapter up.**


	2. Caught

**A/N: Okay well I wanted to have 5 reviews before i put the next chapter on, but I just can't wait. Also i think that maybe if the story gets going maybe i'll get more. I do want to give a shout out to my first reviewer, thank you so much HinataLoveNaruto :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything about SWAC, or any of my other favorite shows....darn.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Caught

**Tawni's POV**

As I sat here filling my nails until the nail filler wouldn't file anymore, I thought; this sketch would nowhere be funny at all because I wasn't in it. Why am I even here tonight if this was all we were rehearsing?

"Tawni?" Marshall indiscreetly asked me.

"What?!"

He jumped back almost two feet.

"Uh, I was just going to ask if you've seen Sonny."

I dropped my arms in defeat. "No I haven't seen Sonny! Why would I? We aren't best friends or anything."

"Oh no reason just that we need her for this…sketch."

"Aaahhh!"

That's when I had to go cool off, so I got up and stomped out. I decided to wander around the halls. Maybe some quiet would help.

"I can't believe I'm not in this sketch! What was Marshall thinking!? I'm way funnier and way prettier than that little miss 'Sonny Munroe'! Ever since she came to So Random she has stolen my spot light! Something needs to be done about this." I past a mirror, "Let's see I'm pretty! And pissed…." Then as I walked past a particular room I heard something and spun around. "What was that?" I tiptoed quickly towards the room until I was stopped by an annoying little monster.

"If you're looking for the restroom, that's not it. It's the other way." Zora. Great.

I looked around for her and of course, the vents. She's such a freak, always hanging out in those. What's so cool up in there anyway?

"No, I'm not looking for the restroom! Although that's not a bad idea, but I think someone's in there."

She rolled her eyes.

I walked towards the door and tried the knob. It didn't budge, so I tried hitting the door as turned the knob.

"Tawni! It isn't going to open, just give it up before Marshall comes to see you pounding on a door that says 'NO ACCESS'. Then he'll be asking questions, and wouldn't we want that…."

I spun away from the door and flipped my hair. "Fine, but I will find out who's in there."

I strutted away dying to find this out, but considering the door being locked, I had a pretty good idea who it could be.

**A/N: I'm not very good at writing Tawni so that's why it's short. Sorry guys :(**

**Chad's POV**

Man, Sonny was the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life. Who'd thought I, Chad Dylan Cooper, would ever get this lucky? If only I had the guts to tell her my true feelings, then she might-

"Chad….Chad, w-what was that?"

"What was what?"My heart beat faster when kissing Sonny. It felt as if it would burst out of my chest.

She moved slightly beneath me. "Chad, the beating on the door! If someone finds us, we could get in serious, serious trouble! Here, we nee-uh!" She pushed me off and went after her clothes to begin getting dressed. "You should do the same, we need to go."

"Sonny….-" I breathed.

"Oh don't Sonny me!" She said irritated then threw my clothes at me.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good."

We walked towards the door and I peered out to check the halls. When it was clear I quickly pulled Sonny behind me. We jogged down the hall towards the exit, yet Tawni had to be the one we ran into.

She was holding a smoothie in her hands. When we ran into her the beverage went all over her. "UH!! LOOK AT THIS! MY POOR NEW GUCCI DRESS AND NOW YOU'V-" She had been looking down. "Sonny!? Chad!? What are you doing here? Where were you, everyone's been looking fo-Ah! You! You skipped rehearsals! How could you Sonny?" She suddenly sounded hurt.

"Tawni-"

"And then on your little get away, you ruin my dress!!" Her voice went high when she mentioned her dress, typical.

"I'm sorry about your dress Tawni, I'll buy you a new one."

"This was a one and only sister! Now look at it!! Dry cleaning won't get it out."

"Tawni, I _really_ am sorry, I'll buy you something else. Just don't tell Marshall. Please?"

"Oh I'm not." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one hip. "_You_ are."

"What? Come on Tawni have a heart."

"Shut up Chad. Sonny you know tonight is important! And you never do anything like this, wha-what came over you? So you're going to tell Marshall like a good little girl, or I will. And you don't want me to do that. Okay?......Great!" She twirled around, whipping me in the face with her hair, to leave us alone.

Man was that creepy.

"Sonny, I don't know how you put up with her, she is-"

"Chad, I'm afraid how Marshall will react. I know it's our last show, but I hate letting people down. We should never have done this. Tawni was right I know better. I'm so stupid."

"Hey, Sonny, you're an amazing person, actress, and you're not stupid. Plus tonight is the last time you'll see him, so if he does yell at you then don't sweat it." He brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"You really think that I'm amazing?" She had the biggest smile, from ear to ear.

I shrugged and grinned at her. "Sure, why not?"

She slowly stood on her tip-toes and kissed me.

It's times like these when I wish I could make the world stop, and live in this moment right here, right now.

**A/N: Alright this chapter was also like the last, just a starter or whatever. But you know every movie or book has to have that boring stuff. haha Anyway please review!**


	3. You’re the Glue, as I'm the Broken Plate

**A/N: Alright so it says that the story is in progress, well it really isn't. I just don't know what I'm doing really. haha but anyway I promise that the story will get better, or have more action. Just keep reading!!**

**Disclaimer: You know, I really don't have anything else clever to say about not owning SWAC, so I'm just gonna go out and say it, I don't own SWAC. There.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

You're the Glue, as I am the Broken Plate

**Sonny's POV**

I didn't want to take the chance at getting yelled at. But I knew I had to tell him the truth. Marshall usually doesn't yell but if you skip rehearsals, well let's just say it's not pretty. So I've heard. As Chad and I walked towards his office I created a speech. I would tell him I was sorry and that I'd never ever do it again. And just hope he doesn't tell me to pack my bags.

"Well this is it. Wish me luck?"

He gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"You don't need it." I took a deep breath, lifted up my chin, puffed out my chest and walked in.

"Marshall? I suppose you've-"

"Sit down Sonny, let me tell you something."

Oh boy.

"I had a kid once skip his rehearsals for two weeks, and ya wanna know what I did to him?"

I just sat there, too scared to know.

"I didn't do anything but take him off the show for two weeks because his performance without rehearsal was terrible. Sonny I see a tremendous amount of potential in you, and if you make that go to waste then maybe this isn't the right career to you." He stood up. "Now go back to the set where everyone is SUPPOSE to be. You have ten minutes of rehearsal left. See what you can make of it."

I quickly walked out to run into Chad.

"How'd it go?"

"Not sure, he didn't yell at me. But I have to get back to set." I gave him a quick kiss and ran towards the set.

As I ran, the speech Marshall gave me kept going through my mind. He could've taken me off the show tomorrow. But he didn't, why? Tawni knows this sketch like the back of her hand! She could very well take my place, and she would in a heartbeat.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Sonny. Sonny? Wait, wher-"Grady didn't sound as mad as Tawni which was good.

"Um…I had somethin-"

"Hey." Oh no, why did Chad have to walk in right after me. This doesn't look good at all.

"Yea, go on say it Sonny. Tell them where you were." I didn't notice Tawni sitting down on the 'couch prop' reading a Tween Magazine.

"I…he…we were…"

I know everyone's fine with me and Chad being an item but, I don't feel like sharing everything I do with him to the world, literally.

"Skipping, with him….and don't we kno-."

"Got it!" Nico and Grady said in unison.

"Oh. Well as long as you weren't doing something else." Nico sounded so unsurprised.

"Okay! Well, now that that's out of the way, how bout we get to the sketch?!" I tried to change the subject as smoothly as possible, which didn't work as well I'd hoped but we began working.

It was 10:46 when rehearsals were over and everyone began to go. The little time that we had left of our rehearsal seemed to go by too slow. Embarrassing because my rehearsal was terrible, some things were changed, and I didn't remember a few of my lines. I now understood how mine and that boy's performance could be terrible.

"Sonny, do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks Tawni, Chad-"

"Uh, whatever. Well text me later."

Chad and I were the last ones to leave the studio.

"Ready Sonny?"

"Yea, let grab my purse it's in my dressing room." When I came back I found Chad in front of a mirror, apparently practicing lines.

"…..few months have been, well maybe the best of my life. No, no that's stupid." I couldn't help but quietly giggle. I had to eavesdrop, to find out who this he was talking about. "Ok, Sonny." What!? "You mean so much to me and being with you seems to always make things better." I felt a small grin grow across my face. "Every time I'm with you the world seems to disappear, wait that's too cheesy. Umm……..when I'm around you Sonny my world stops falling apart, you're the glue as I am the broken plate……." I peeked around the corner to see him looking down. "God, Sonny if I ever lost you I don't know what I would do with myself. I don't think I could go on with my life." I became teary eyed, and decided that I couldn't handle this anymore.

"Chad?"

"Sonny? Were you listening, did you hear all that?"

"Well, not all, yea. It was very beautiful and touching Chad. I can't believe you _actually_ feel that way about me! I never thought _you_ were that sensitive."

"Yea well this doesn't leave this room." I lock my mouth and throw away the key. "Can we go now?"

As we're driving on the road I kept thinking about what Chad was saying to the mirror. Well the invisible me. The more I thought about the more I kept feeling the same way he does.

"Chad?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm not sure how you'll react to this but…oh boy…Chad I've been thinking about earlier. About your little speech, well the more I think about it the more I seem to realize that you-"

"Sonny."

"Yea?"

"You weren't meant to hear it like that. It was pretty embarrassing realizing that you were eavesdropping, but I know what you're saying, I'm thinking too quickly. I really don't, don't know what I'm talking about anymore."

That's not what I was talking about. He knows exactly what he's talking about. If only I had the guts to tell him that I feel the same way.

For about two or so miles we rode in silence just holding hands. I don't know what he thought about but I was thinking about earlier. I'd never been to his summer home. Alone. Just him and me. I don't think I'll be able to-

"Sonny."

"What?! Oh, sorry I didn't mean to yell. You just caught me in a deep thought. What is it?"

"I well….see that van?"

"Um, sort of, it's really dark. Why? What about it Chad? Is it freaking you out or somethin'?" I jokinly said to him. "Haha. Are we being followed by some- Ohmygosh!"

Then something hit me, I'm not sure what it was, but whatever it happened to be it felt….terrifying. I quickly turned around to check the van again. I couldn't see much of it only that it seemed to be missing a sided mirror, and the paint was black, no onyx.

"Chad….."

He just stared at me with his beautiful baby blue eyes, only they didn't have that twinkle, they were too tense.

"Sonny, it's okay. Don't jump to conclusions quite yet. It's probably just going the same way as us."

I looked through the closest mirror once more, the car looked….out of the ordinary, but I trusted Chad so he's probably right. I slowly relaxed myself.

I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes. "How much further?"

"Well aren't we a little impatient?" I looked at him, "It's only a few more miles, don't worry, when we get there the anticipation won't matter."

"I just want to sleep." I suddenly felt drowsy.

"We'll see about that." He leaned over and pulled my face to meet his as he pressed his lips against mine. We tried not to go too far, but the kiss went a little over the top. My right hand seemed to have traveled to his right cheek while my other was on his thigh. He was too busy controlling the wheel, but this only happened for about a few seconds while I wished it happened for few hours.

"Hmmm….you might have just changed my mind Chad Dylan Cooper. So, where's this house of yours?"

"It's that right there."

It was nowhere in sight.

"Liar! We're still in the middle of nowhere, and that's just an ugly shack."

"I know. I just love pushing your butto-"

Suddenly the van that had been following us that seemed like forever decided to ram into the back of Chad's car.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Chad, drive faster."

"I'm already speeding, I can't get anymore speeding tickets or I'll get my license taken away."

"Do you want a speeding ticket, or do you want to be killed by a potential murderer?"

He sat there for second looking at me.

"Chad!!"

"Okay!"

The van ram into us again.

"Chad….."

"I know." Chad's foot was on the floor, almost through it.

That's when all hell broke loose. Chad kept speeding up but the car wouldn't give up. This time the vehicle got beside us and hit the backside of Chad's car making us spin out of control. I thought we wouldn't stop spinning but somehow his car flipped over and sent us flipping across the field. It was like the spinning, seemed as if it wouldn't end, but we only flipped four or five times. Then I remember feeling as if I was flying, but it didn't last long because the world soon turned to darkness.

**A/N: Okay so this is suppose to be a cliff hanger, I don't know if it really is one, but I kinda think it is. Anyway please keep reading and reviewing!! :)**


	4. Capture

**A/N: So, the last chapter was the wreck. I'm really bored right now so I decided to add all the chapters on because my best friend told me that she only reads completed ones, and that's probably why mines not being read. Anyway, it's starting to get better, like I promised! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Capture

**Sonny's POV**

I don't know how much time passed after the wreck before I awakened.

The world started rushing back to me: the pain of the crash, the smell of gasoline, the sound of silence. I slowly opened my eyes to see the car upside down and resembling nothing of a car. Apparently I had been thrown out of the car because I was lying about ten feet away from it. Once I gained the strength to sit up I noticed cuts all over my arms, and an immense amount of pain flowing through my right arm. I tried to move it, but the pain only became worse. I tried to get up off the ground, but my arm failed me. It was broken, in every way possible. I began to scoot towards a tree standing behind me and used all my strength, along with the help of the tree, to rise up off the ground. Once I accomplished that I ran towards the wreckage to find Chad halfway in the car.

"Chad, Chad! Hey come on. It's me, Sonny? Can you hear me…"

I began to feel tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

"Uhhh…Son-Sonny?"

"Yea Chad, I'm here."

"Wha-what happened?"

"Well, um, we got in a wreck, and I need to get you out of there. But I really need you to help me okay?"

We began to release him from the car.

"Wait! Ow! My foot! Ohmygosh my foot!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"I think it's stuck."

"Shit. Okay, well wiggle it around."

He followed what I said and we got him out.

"Is it okay, can you walk?" Oh please let it be because I don't think I can carry him.

"Uh, yea I think it's just sprained." He looked down at my arm as I held it for support. "Sonny, your arm."

"It's nothing." I dismissively said as I pushed his hand away.

"No, Sonny. Look." He pointed a finger at a large piece of glass pierced through my broken arm.

"Oh…haha hey look at that! Y-you d-d-don't……." I fainted.

"Sonny, Sonny? Sonny!"

Then I felt a slight pain on my right cheek.

"Chad? Ok, you can stop hitting me! Whoa! Ow! Chad my arm, please let go of me!"

He hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Sorry you were out so long it seemed like forever."

"Well I'm fine now, we should try to get to a hospital."

"Where and how? Sonny, we have no car."

"Well…..ah!"

Suddenly I felt a big arm around my neck as if I'm being choked and an arm holding my body. Then I saw a man holding Chad's arm's behind his back.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!"

"Hey, Bobby! Is this her?"

"Yup. She fits the profile."

"And him?"

"Doesn't matter, we can't have any witnesses."

The man still had a strong grip on me.

"No! Chad!"

I tried fighting back but with all the pain from the accident, my body fought against _me._ When we stopped, my capturer had set me in front of the big sided door leading inside a big vehicle.

I turned quickly towards him. "Please! Don't do this."

"Shut up!" He opened the sided door. "Now get in." He grabbed me by my right arm and threw me in.

**Chad's POV**

"Sonny! You better not hurt her. I swear to God, if you lay a hand on her I'll-"

"Shut up, you don't have the guts to even hurt a fly kid."

I looked up off the ground to see the, that caused the wreck, van in front of me and Sonny lying on her side with tears in her eyes.

"Get in!"

"Chad! You're okay!"

"Yea, well you're not. What happened?"

"I'm fine, no Chad really it's nothing. The pain's gone now that you're here."

We both gave each other weak smiles. I didn't know what she had on her mind, but I felt as if this was the end of Chad Dylan…….Cooper.

"Chad? It's okay, we'll find a way, we always do." Sonny always knows what to say to bright up someone, but it doesn't last.

I watched as Sonny began to slowly close her eyes.

"Sonny? Sonny!"

"I'm okay, just tired, and sore."

"Oh. Here." I rested her against my chest.

We sat there in silence, she was the only person that I could do that with, without feeling awkward.

She was the first to break it. "Chad?"

"Hmm?"

"I...earlier in the car when you said, when you-," She looked up at me with remorse? In her eyes. "That's not what I was talking about. Chad, I've been meaning to tell you that I feel the same way. I never thought I would feel this strongly about anyone, especially you, I think I kinda lo-"

Suddenly the driver's and passenger's doors opened.

"Hey Jimmy, you can use this." He tossed him a roll of…….duck tape?

I held onto Sonny, I would be brave for her, and protect her even if it was the last thing I would do.

"Don't, Sonny! Don't touch h-"

He punched me in the face swinging me backwards as he grabbed Sonny. I heard her scream as he pulled her arms taping them behind her. I would be next.

"Sonny, no! You asshole! Get away from her!"

"Shut up."

He pushed me down and taped my hands in the front along with a piece on my mouth.

"Did you do like I said?"

"Yup, they're good. Well not-"

"Oh I know what ya mean! Just keep your eye on them and make sure they don't do anything."

The car began to move. I scooted towards Sonny, who was secretly crying her eyes out, and comforted her. At first she winced at my touch but she then leaned onto my shoulder. I couldn't take these damn pieces of tape, so I reached up and pulled mine off.

"Ow! Son of a-"

Sonny grimaced at the thought but she let me.

"Ouch!" Her voice went up a couple of octaves, I like it when it does that.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm such a, a jerk."

"What?! No Chad you tried and that counts for a lot in my book." Again she makes me feel better. That's why I lov……um, like her.

"Well that's easy for you to say, what about my reputation?"

"Really Chad, really? Like anyone but me saw that. Can you get this tape off of me?"

"……..Yea, hold on."

I looked around for anything sharp, and only came up with a rusted screw. I attempted to tear the tape with it.

After a couple of nicks, along with a few of some on my hands I'm definitely getting my tetanus shot if I survive this, I finally broke free.I tore her tape handcuffs apart and held her in my arms.

I noticed her cradling her right arm.

"Uh…gah my arm, I-I can't feel it."

"What do you mean you can't feel it?"

"Like I can't feel it! It feels numb, or asleep. I just don't feel it anymore. Oh my…..Ch-Chad! Look at your shirt."

My white flannel shirt was covered in blood, _Sonny's_ blood.

"Chad, we need to pull out the glass and stop the bleeding."

"I-I don't know if I can-"

"Chad, you're gonna have to."

"Alright, on the count of the three: one, two….."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Let me just brace myself……..O-okay, do it."

"Ok?" She nodded her head. "One, two……"

"Ow! What about three?!"

I shrugged. "It's better to not do on three, so the person doesn't expect it."

She glared until her eyes rolled back along with her body.

"No, no, no! Sonny? Hey, hey come on wake up. Son-"

"Hey how did you two lose your-"

"We need a hospital!"

He looked us over. "You look fine to me."

"What! Please, she's going to bleed to death if we don't get to one!"

He looked at me with no interest what so ever.

"Please, I-I love her."

"Ooh-" He said mockingly.

"No talking!" The other screamed at us. He then returned to how he was before. "No more of your yackin', I have to make a phone call."

She wasn't answering me, I had a deep gut feeling that she wouldn't be for awhile. I could feel tears collecting in my eyes. I looked down at my blood-stained shirt.

"No, I will not let you die."

I took my jacket off and ripped the sleeve off. I hope that'll hold down the bleeding.

"Please Sonny don't leave me, I don't think I can get through life without you. I'm not sure I want to. You're the only reason I live for, with my parents gone, I have nothing, no one but you. If you leave me now then my life will be empty, I'll be hallow inside. My whole world will be upside down and I'll have no one to turn it back. I can't take losing you, not now, not ever. Please, please…..please don't."

**A/N: My favorite part of this chapter is the very last paragraph. I almost cried when I wrote, almost. Anyway please review!**


	5. Missing

**A/N: Well this is another Tawni chapter, and that means not very long :( Sorry I'm just not great with her. Anyway enjoy what ya can!**

**Disclaimer: Huh-uh, I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Missing

**Tawni's POV**

I was clearing my big, fluffy bed off of all its pillows. It had been nearly an hour since rehearsals, and Sonny usually texts me by now. I'm still mad at her even though she's love struck, but I'm still mad!

"I can't believe Sonny! She thinks Chad is more important than the show!? Even though I'm not in that particular sketch, but still, how could she?" I began climbing into bed. "Ahh, this is the best part of the day, coming home to a comfy bed, and a nice warm cup of hot coco." I take a nice warm sip which feels very relaxing as it slides down my throat.

As soon as I turn on the news I see a helicopter's light beaming down on top of someone's car, which looked horrible!

I begin to take another sip as a nice looking brunette, news reporter, begins reporting.

_"We have just received news that heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper star of MacKenzie Falls has been in a horrible car accident."_

I spew my coco everywhere. "WHAT!? CHAD? CAR ACCIDENT!?" Is this lady receiving the right information? It can't be Chad becau-

_"However, he was not found anywhere near the car itself. We are not sure if this is a prank or if Chad could truly be in serious need of medical attention. Stay tuned to fi……Oh! It appears that the police officers have discovered a woman's purse….."_

"WHOSE! Sonny's?! Whose purse!!!" Wait, why am I screaming at a tv?

_"Yes, uh-huh, the purse seems to belong to Allison Munroe, the newest mem-"_

"SONNY!! Oh man oh man, uh what do I do? Call Marshall?" I grabbed my fuzzy pink cord telephone and dialed Marshall's number. "Come on, come on. Pick up already!"

"Uh, hel-"

"Marshall! Ohmygosh, it's so terrible! I can't believe I let this happen! I knew her dating him would get her into trouble. I let her ride with him and get killed! This is all my fault!!!"

I began crying uncontrollably. Why? Why would I cry over two people who I use to not even….._care _about, ugh it feels weird even thinking about it. Ever since that Sonny Munroe came along everyone's had their fair changes, I've learned to, _care_ and Chad's fallen in _love_.

"Tawni? Tawni!"

"What!!"

"What are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about?"

"Sonny! Chad! Who else?"

"Whait, they're DEAD!?" **(It's like 'what and wait' together. just so ya know in case you think it's a typo.)**

"Turn on the news."

After a few seconds I could hear Marshall yelling on the other end.

"How did this happen?"

"Like I know! I'm just as dumbfounded as you are Marshall."

_"It appears that the search and rescue have discovered….what seems to be tire tracks, leading away from the wreckage. I'm not given much information but I believe that this could be…….a kidnapping. Stay tuned." _That's it!? No I need to know if my friend is okay!

"Marshall!" He'd hung up. "I have to do…….something!"

I jumped up out of my comfy, plush queen sized bed and ran to my car. As I drove I knew I needed a plan, but what? The studio, no. Maybe if I could somehow follow those tire tracks……..

Once I reached the sight of the wreckage, people were everywhere. Some were still searching for Sonny and Chad. Some worked on picking up the debris from the wreck. Others helped connect Chad's car to a tow truck. There seemed to be enough people for me to go off on my own and not be noticed. Apparently people wore ugly yellow and black jackets. All I had was my hoody in the back. If I put my hoody on, I could possible fit in and look for the tracks. I parked my car behind a few trees, away from everything and started walking towards Chad's car with my Gucci pink hoody on.

"Ma'am I'm afraid I can't let you through. How did you get past-" A young policeman, probably just graduated, seemed nervous. Maybe this was his first big case. He was pretty cute!

"Oh! They ran out of those rescue and search jackets, so I just used mine!"

He looked at me real hard, trying to contemplating on letting me through.

"I-is that okay?" I batted my eyes with my biggest smile.

"Uhh….."

"Great!" Wow, that was close! I glanced behind me; the guy looked at me with a puzzled face. I gave a quick grin and turned around.

I half-ran, half-walked past Chad's car, I couldn't take thinking what they had gone through, so I didn't look at it. After I was about fifteen feet past it I slowed down to my regular pace, and got out my flashlight. I better find those tracks soon or I'll change my mind and go back home. And I'm getting closer to….oh here they are. Okay Tawni Hart, let's go save the day.

**A/N: Ok the next chapter will be longer and have more Channy time :) Please review, I love reading the feedback.**


	6. Bottom of the Ocean

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters, I loved writing it, and I hope you love reading it! haha**

**Disclaimer: Title says it for me.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Bottom of the Ocean

**Sonny's POV**

Darkness covered me like a blanket. I couldn't feel my own body, I just felt as if I was floating, floating down deep to the bottom of the sea; a place where no one, not even Chad could save me. Once the darkness consumed me until I was no more, I could slowly feel my body slipping away. The faster I fell into the darkness, the faster I slipped away. I would be no more, nothing but a memory that would soon be forgotten.

Then as I became tranquil and fine with the thought of me leaving, I heard a muffling noise in my head. I attempted to ignore it but the sound of the voice sound extremely familiar. So I tried my best to distinguish who it could be, but it just made me even weaker. I began returning to the darkness, much weaker this time, which would make it harder to come out. Then the muffling noise became louder and clearer. I wasn't quite awake but I did understand who it was. _Chad_…..

Chad, my boyfriend, who I loved dearly, was trying to reach me. Chad, my best friend, who I shared my deepest darkest secrets, would be heartbroken. Chad, my first love, who says he can't live without me, must live on without me.

The darkness was stronger, he wouldn't be able to reach me and it would be too late. I can't bear thinking about what he'd do after…….Suddenly I felt as if I was being pulled in through the bottom of the ocean to meet a bright light.

"_My whole world will be upside down and I'll have no one to turn it back. I can't take losing you, not now, not ever. Please, please…..please don't." _The bright light I felt was from a tear, Chad's tear.

Chad's words seemed distant and echoed in my ears. As he squeezed me tightly I slowly opened my eyes. I opened my mouth but no words came out. So I moved my head and attempted to speak, "Ch-Chad?" My voice was hoarse, quite, and cracked.

"Sonny! Ohmygosh you're okay!" He squeezed me and he forgot about my arm. I automatically let out a quite shriek.

"Oh, yea. Sorry. I just thought I lost you!"

"You," My voice was so hoarse that I had to clear it. "You almost did. How did you bring me out?"

He looked at me puzzled. "I just stopped the bleeding."

I glanced down at the wound which wasn't bleeding anymore, but Chad's shirt wouldn't hold forever.

"Oh, thanks. You probably saved my life. I guess I just passed out longer than last time."

"You scared me."

The look in his eyes made me turn away, it was so overwhelming. This guy sitting right in front of me was love struck. Love struck over _me_. And I think I was with _him_.

"Chad, this might not be the right time to say this but seeing how we might die tonight-"

"Sonny."

"Listen….now where was I? Oh, seeing how we might die tonight and this will probably be the only chance for me to say, I-"

"How many times do I need to tell you to SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Bobby screamed at me from the front.

When am I going to have the time to tell Chad how I feel about him?

"Bobby, don't you think-"

"Jimmy,"

"Yes?"

"Shut your trap!"

I don't like Bobby. He seems like the serial killer type. I cringe to every time that damn Bobby raises his voice, which makes Chad only hold me closer.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I was rudely awoken by Bobby screaming.

"SHIT! DAMN DEBRIS ON THE ROAD! We'll pull over while you change the tire."

"What about-"

"I'll take care of it, just do what I say!"

The two jump out of the car and out of sight.

"Chad….." My voice got low.

"Ssh, it's okay." I could tell by his voice that he didn't think it was going to be okay.

Nothing happened it was completely silent besides our hard breathing and the loud crickets outside.

"Think they'r-"

Suddenly the sliding door quickly opened.

"Aahh!"

"Shut up, what good does that screaming do anyway?" He grabbed my foot and pulled me out of the van, over his shoulder.

"Sonny!!"

"LET ME GO!! PUT ME DOWN!" I kicked and punched him but nothing worked.

"There, you're down." He threw me down next to a hay stack, well he could have at least thrown me on top of that, it would've been a better landing.

"Don't do anything to him!!"

Man my back hurts, that guy's pretty tall so I fell from a high height.

I looked around and apparently I was in an old barn house. It hadn't been used in awhile because it had lost its scent. I walked around looking for anything, anything at all to use to my advantage, but I came up empty handed.

"Get your grubby hands off of me you sonofabitch!"

I quickly turned around to find Chad lying on the ground.

"Chad! Did he hurt you?"

"No, you?"

I shook my head.

"Where are we?"

"An old barn house. There's nothing here so we might as well sit like sitting ducks."

He was looking around when I simply just told him there wasn't a thing here.

"Wait, did you look up there?"

"No, no I didn't." I started towards the ladder until I remembered my arm. "Uh, you better go."

As Chad began up the ladder I kept watch, and I switched his jacket sleeve with a piece of my shirt to cover my wound. I asked him nervously if he'd found anything when I received the answer I wasn't looking for. I returned back to the bottom of the ladder when I heard footsteps coming towards the barn door.

"Chad! Incoming!"

"Ohshit! He jumped down on top of the hay stack next to me and we acted normal.

"What are you two up to?"

We both shook our heads with a giant grin.

"Whatever."

He quickly searched around the barn and dragged an extra tire out. Oh thank goodness.

"That was close."

"Did you find anything?"

He shook his head.

"Help me up I'm gonna go look."

"Be careful."

Getting up the ladder was a bitch, but it was worth it because I did find something.

"Chad, hello! What about this?"

I was holding a mirror. He looked at me like I was crazy. I jumped down onto the hay.

"Chad, watch." I dropped the mirror, I'm not that superstitious, and picked up a big piece of glass. "See."

"Is that your seven years of bad luck or mine?"

I glared at him.

"Sorry, guess I wasn't thinking that far ahead."

"I forgive you. We just need to somehow find a way to use it."

**A/N: Tell me what ya think!**


	7. Discovery

**A/N: Once again a Tawni chapter, so you know what that means.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas of what to say, besides I don't own SWAC, which I don't. Hey! That should be good enough.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Discovery

**Tawni's POV**

I have been walking for what seems like ages, I'm not sure this was such a good idea. I've ruined my brand new Jimmy Chu shoes, my feet are killing me, and the bottoms of my pants are covered in mud. Why can't I be at home, in bed relaxing? Not out searching for Sonny all by myself! I haven't even thought what I'm going to do when I find her. They believe she was kidnapped so it'll be a little Tawni against however took her….and Chad.

I was beginning to give up until the tire tracks ahead of me appeared fresher than the ones before. As I followed them my flashlight began to die out.

"Shit!"

I looked up to find light coming from a barn house, with a van parked next to it.

"That doesn't seem right."

I began walking towards the barn house when I noticed the tracks I'd been following led straight to where I was going. I couldn't walk right past the van, so I walked along the tree line to the back of the house. The window to the barn door was high up, about eight feet. I jumped a few times to see who was in there, and to my discovery I had found Sonny and Chad. I quickly looked around for something to stand on. All that happened to be around was: a water bucket, a barrel, a pitch fork that was slightly tilted, and a stick. The water bucket would have to do because the barrel would be too heavy. Even standing on the bucket I could barely see through the window, but I still knocked on it.

"Sonny! Sonny!" She turned around, oh didn't she look terrible. How did this happen?

"Tawni?!" The door muffled her voice. "Where did you come from, how did you get here?" I just looked at her. "Chad,"

"Huh? Tawni?! What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you guys. Now let me in."

"You're the rescuer, you open it."

"Chad, don't be mean. Open the door."

"But it's locked with a huge lock and chain Sonny. I'm not Superman."

"Tawni it's locked with a huge lock. We can't open it."

"Can't you just, you know break it."

"If we could don't you think we'd already be out of here by now Tawni?"

"She's just trying to help Chad."

"You two! Quit yellin'! Hey! Who're you talking to?"

Oh man! Run Tawni!

"Nobody!"

"Don't play games with me, who were you talking to?"

"Nobody, honestly."

"Stay, watch them." I felt a slight bit of fear go down my spine.

"Right."

I heard something drop, metal. Please, let them be okay. I don't have the guts to just run and leave my friends. I slowly stood back up and peeked through the window. There's only one man, what happened to the other?

"Where did you come from?"

"Aahh!" I jumped so hard from his voice that I fell off of the bucket and hit my head against an old horse racing barrel, I think. "Ow."

He picked me up by the neck and squeezed tightly. He then broke a piece of the pitchfork off and pressed against the upper part of my throat. To intimidate me I suppose.

"You shouldn't have come here. This doesn't concern you, or anyone else. So why don't you go back to where you came from and not mention your little adventure, got it?!"

**A/N: So whatcha think so far? Am I doing good, or does it just suck tremendously?**


	8. Gone

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Gone

**Chad's POV**

_Tawni_? Tawni came to rescue us? You've got to be kidding me. What happened to cops, FBI, detectives, not Tawni!

"Chad, are we gonna get through this?"

"I don't know….."

Sonny fell into my embrace while I rested my chin on her head.

Does this really happen to people? I thought stuff like this only happened in the movies, this is too much to handle. How could anyone put such, such horrific stress on someone? They would have to be some messed up person. I just don't know how we're going to get out of this. Not even sure if we are.

"Dammit!"

"What is it Jimmy?"

"Well this tire's low on air, practically flat, I mean it'll still drive. But uh…..not well."

"Ask that boy to look for an air pumper."

"Oh no they're coming. Ok, Chad…I've been meaning to tell you this, I love you. I love you Chad Dylan Cooper. I love you I love you I love you!" She pressed her lips against mine.

"Well?"

Well is right, I was wondering how long it would take her.

"Sonny Munroe? I love you."

"Hey you! Hey help me look for an air pumper."

"Be careful." I tried to keep my voice low.

"You too."

Our hands separated, knowing Sonny would be left behind without my protection.

**Sonny's POV**

After they left I took a seat on the hay stack and began planning ways on how to get us out of here. But plans ended up with us either dying, losing Chad's clothes, or losing each other. I suppose the only way to plan things like this you would have to be a criminal, or well just some one sick. I lied back in defeat when I heard footsteps at first I thought it was Chad, but Chad walks different. So I slowly sat up to meet my barn mate……Bobby.

"C-can I help you?" I tried to not sound frightened.

"Naw, just coming to make sure you're still where you should be. Like a good girl."

I had tears in my eyes, and blurted out the question that had been burning inside me.

"Why us?!"

He turned back around and grinned then walked off.

"Answer me! Why! Wh-Why!!" I dropped my head in my hands and began sobbing.

Chad please hurry and come back I really could use you right now.

**Chad's POV**

I didn't want to be looking for some damn air pumper, Sonny is where I want to be.

"Hey don't stop looking! If you wanna see your little girlfriend again you better look, or when you do see her you'll wish you hadn't."

Jerk. I can't let Sonny get hurt.

This is shit, so what if the tire's not so aired up! They could do witho-

"Found it, now let's get back."

As we begin to reach the barn I see before me a side of Sonny that I've never witnessed in my life. She had that piece of glass in her left, raised, arm and was creeping behind Bobby. But before she could finish her task something happened. It all happened so quickly that it took me awhile to comprehend what had just taken place before me. Something I wish I could rewind and stop from happening.

I stopped in my footsteps, as did Jimmy, and he pulled out his gun and fired at her two times. She fell straight to the ground. This seemed to happen in the slowest of all slow motion, but it wasn't in reality.

"What the hell?!" Bobby said as he turned around towards us.

"SONNY!!!!!!" I ran to her side and immediately checked for a pulse.

"Jimmy, did you just shoot at me?"

"Yes but-"

"You could've killed me!"

"Well not before she killed you! Yea! I just saved your ass!"

"Sonny…….." I quickly spun around even if I had tears pouring from my eyes. "YOU KILLED HER, YOU JUST MURDERED MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES! HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THAT?! YOU'RE A, YOU'RE A…….MONSTER!!!!"

I ran towards Bobby and grabbed his hand that was holding the gun. We began one of those movie-gun-fights. I was the first to punch, and it hurt like hell! But it didn't hurt as much as losing the only thing that meant to me in this world. A few shots went off, and then he punched me.

I would be nothing without Sonny, my only true love. So it's good what happened next. Suddenly I felt something hit my head, and had a terrible headache times ten, then fell to the floor. Everything started to slow down, the beating in my ears, the spinning. The world began slipping from underneath me. My world became a totally darkness, a darkness that I would never return from. My body felt as if it was being yanked around in all directions. Suddenly brightness glowered before me, surrounded me, and took me away to a place I would soon call home.


	9. Parasomnia

**A/N: Well I don't wanna give this chapter away so I guess I'll shut up and let ya read!**

**Disclaimer: 'Ring, ring.' 'Hello?' 'Yes we would like to give you the show SWAC.' 'Really? OMG, this is so exci-' 'What who is this? Is this Chris?' 'No.' 'Then nevermind.' See I don't own SWAC...sad I know.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Parasomnia

**Sonny's POV**

"AAAaaaahhhh….! NO! NO, NO! CHAD!"

"Sonny, Sonny! Sonny! It's a bad dream. It's okay."

"Huh? What, Chad?" I squeezed him until he pulled away. "That dream…it seemed _so _real."

He kissed me on the forehead.

"Well you're okay now, so no need to fret."

I looked at him.

"Really Chad? Really? Fret? You're kidding me right?"

"What it's just a word?"

"Yea, a word you'd never use. Whatever, how long ago did I fall asleep?"

"Umm, thirty minutes maybe, the last thing you said was 'I just want to get some sleep.' Or something like that. Then you were out like a light."

"Oh."

"Yea, you kept mumbling and tossing in the chair. I tried waking you but you just slapped me."

Oops. I always was a wild sleeper.

"Also you…." He began hiding back a smile, not his usual, one that I've never seen before.

"What? What? What Chad?"

"You kept saying my name. Only you said it as if we were never going to see each other again." He gave me the most puzzled look I've ever seen in my life. "What kind of dream did you have Sonny? What did you see?" He sounded worried.

"I-I don't, I don't r-remember."

"Sonny?"

"I don't remember!" I turned my head towards the window of a dark abyss.

Okay, I lied to Chad. I do remember, exactly everything that happened in my dream. Everything and it's something that I don't really want to be talking about for awhile, unless I'm the one to bring it up. And I don't think I could leave such a terrible thought on Chad's shoulders, I just can't.

I have no idea where that dream came from, and I don't want any more like it.

I laid my head back against the seat and shut my eyes. The music in Chad's car was annoying so I tried to block it with the new song that I was writing. However I couldn't write lyrics in my head, so I settled for my own thinking time. My thoughts surprisingly were set on the horrible dream, but I was really thinking about Chad. About the most significant thing he said to me, well dream-me, and I couldn't help myself. I had to bring it up to see his reaction. Hopefully it's what I'm wanting.

"Hey Chad, you know my dream it, you were in it." I began playing with my jacket sleeve.

He glanced at me without moving.

"….We, from what I can remember, felt….more."

"More? More what Sonny?"

"Oooohhhh you know…." I said this low and quickly as possible. "Love."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

Oh please, you just want me to yell to the world!

"Love…..for each other. We, you and me, loved each other. Really I don't know where I got that idea but it was, nice."

He sat back in his seat and looked at me with a satisfied look.

"Oh really?" He questioned with so much sarcasm in his voice. "So this Chad in your dream, was he better than me?"

I caught on to his little game. "Much." I unbuckled my seatbelt, and turned on my hip to face Chad. "I would take him over you in a heartbeat." I ran my index finger down his cheek.

"Well we'll just have to see about that."

That's when Chad leaned in to kiss me. I began to say that this might be a little dangerous, but our lips were already pressed together. I tried to keep it under control, but we couldn't stop. My left hand seemed to have traveled to his right cheek while my other was on his thigh. I peeled one eye open to find Chad driving towards the other lane.

"Chad!"

He yanked the steering wheel and pulled us back to the right lane.

"Maybe we should just hold hands."

"Fine…."

"Fine…"

"Good…"

"Good…"

We drove in silence holding hands. I glanced at the sided mirror to find something familiar. Frightening familiar. I didn't pipe up until I figured out where I had seen this. Oh no. This isn't happening, it was just a dream! My hand tightened around Chad's, he could tell something was up, but he didn't say anything not yet. I repositioned myself, releasing my hand from Chad's, but keeping my eye on the mirror. That's when Chad questioned my weird behavior.

"Sonny, are you okay? You seem….tense. Is there somethi-"

"No,"

He looked at me.

"No, maybe, okay yes! It's just that, that…never mind it's stupid, you won't believe me."

"Sonny? Tell me. What is it that's bothering you?"

"I, my dream…I saw this van and it…" I couldn't tell him, it's too horrible.

"Chad, how long has that van been behind us? I mean, _right_ behind us?"

"Awhile now, it is kinda creepy that they're pretty close, but maybe they-"

"CHAD! You need to pull the car over."

He gave me a puzzled look.

"Chad! Pull over I'm serious, if you don't something terribly terribly bad is going to happen, to both of us. So PULL OVER!"

"Oh Sonny calm down will ya? They're probably lost or going the same way or-"

"One, you're having too many or's and two, you're utterly and completely wrong Chad! That van is full criminals who kidnap us and-"

"Chilax Sonshine nothing like that's going to happpennn! Haha. Where in the world did you get that idea? Did you see it in your dream? I thought you said we were in _love_ in your dream? Now you say you have a, a _kidnapping_ dream? What kind of dreams do you have Munroe?"

"I don't know, I just did."

Before he could finally pull over...…it happened. The one thing I prayed that wouldn't happen. Now I'll have to experience it all over again. The pain, the heartache, the terror. All of it, again.

"CHAD, DO SOMETHING! MAKE IT STTOPPP!"

"I'M SORRY SONNY! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T LISTEN!"

I had my eyes shut the whole time until I felt the car's position change.

We were flying in the air, I entangled my hand with Chad's but our hands were ripped apart, and my body was connected with a hard surface. I felt light, free, as if I was flying, until I hit yet again another hard surface. Then the world was gone to me.

I began to come to. My head felt all fuzzy, I couldn't see straight. I lifted my head up to find me laying in a field, on my stomach, near a tree as I had in my dream. Then I found Chad. I rose up onto my knees, and felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. There was a tiny piece of glass pierced through my stomach.

I was losing so much blood, in a very small amount of time. I pulled the glass out and pressed my hand against my stomach. I began limping towards Chad until I couldn't anymore. My felt drained. I dropped to the ground about ten feet away from Chad and attempted to pull myself across the field, I just managed to pull grass out. I gave up and lied there look up at the stars and began to feel cold. Everything started to turn black, my vision began caving in, I started feeling lightheaded and blacked out.

**Chad's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find me crushed underneath my destroyed car. I tried pushing myself out but my foot was stuck. I looked around to see if anyone could help, and I found Sonny. Lying on the ground looking…horrible.

"Sonny! Sonny, get up! Please." I kept pushing against the car.

"Come on, what the hell is stuck?" I finally got out and ran to her.

"Sonny, Sonny hey I'm here now. Come on wake up!"

She didn't respond, to anything. So I grabbed her in my arms to find her covered in blood, and she was lying in a puddle of it.

"Oh my…..Sonny? How did you, how did this happen?" I glanced down and found a deep wound in her lower abdomen.

"Oh no. I don't-I don't know how-Sonny, wake up." I gently shook her. Nothing. So I gently slapped her on the face repeatedly until she did something.

She barely moved her fingers.

"C-Ch-Chad?"

"Sonny? Yea, I'm here."

"I-I feel so weak."

"It's okay, everything's gonna be…okay. You just need to stay with me, stay with me Sonny."

"No, no it's not. I can't walk or do anything Chad."

"Yes you can."

"I can't, there's nothing, no more energy left in me."

"Then you'll have to make some. I'm not leaving you Sonny. No. You're, we're, getting to a hospital." I pulled her arm over my shoulder as I stood up, and we began walking away from the wreckage.

Sonny was right, she was barely even moving. I was practically pulling her body with me which tired me out. I looked over to her and she was whiter than the moon. Her lips didn't have much color, and she couldn't even hold up her head.

Suddenly I was jogging alone. I looked around and found her on the ground.

"Sonny, come on! You need to keep going."

"I…..I can't Chad. Jus-just go on without me. Get help. You kn-know…you know you can't carry me, so just-just go!"

"I…I'm not leaving you! No way! Sonny…..you need to keep going. Don't stop, if you stop you'll..."

"…Why are you still here? Go!" She began coughing and I noticed she had blood on her tongue.

I'm not leaving her, so I picked her up and began jogging towards the highway.

"Chad, why are you so stupid?"

"Because you make me."

I didn't reach even thirty feet before the most terrible thing happened.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. My Everything

**A/N: Okey dokey, this chapter is pretty cool I think. And of course I hope you do too! So read and tell me whatcha think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story :)**

**CHAPTER TEN**

My Everything

**Chad's POV**

I didn't reach even thirty feet before the most terrible thing happened.

I happened to hear voices coming behind me, and they didn't sound friendly. I stopped in my tracks and glanced over my shoulder to see two men walking towards me and Sonny. So many thoughts were flooding my head, where did they come from? What's going to happen next? If Sonny's right, can I prevent it? I was too freaked out to remember that I wasn't moving, and they were. So I began walking fast, jogging, and then running towards the trees to my left. The fast movement happened to arouse Sonny.

"Wha-what's going on Chad?! Why are you running?" Her voice sounded anxious.

I was beginning to run out of breath so it was hard for me to talk clearly. Therefore I just said what was important.

"We're……..chased………..men…………dream."

"Oh! Put me down so I won't tire you out and we can both get away."

"………….N-no……you're…weak."

"Like you said I'll make energy." That's when she jumped out of my arms and slowly began jogging.

I grabbed her hand and began running. So we wouldn't lose each other. After carrying Sonny and running with her I was really tired. My legs hurt and I was breathing extremely hard. But I needed to be strong for Sonny, I needed to help her, and protect her. So I needed to be strong.

I glanced back at the men and they weren't too far behind. I remembered an episode on MacKenzie Falls that was similar to this, chase. So I acted on instinct and followed what seemed to work.

"Sonny…..follow me." I pulled her with me through the thick trees and bushes.

"Chad, I can't see anything! It's so dark in here."

"Don't worry…just don't…….let go of…..my hand."

We were probably deep in the woods because it seemed pitch black. The only light was the small light streams from the moon through the treetops.

"Wait, Chad. I need to rest."

"What no, Sonny we can't. We gotta keep going. No resting, not yet."

"I can't breathe! And," She pulled her shirt up and pointed to her wound. "It hurts like hell! I'm pushing through the pain, but I…I just need to rest." She leaned against a tree and slid down it.

I walked over to her, as I watched around us. "Sonny, I promise we'll rest, but not now. Right now you have to keep pushing through that pain. No matter what it takes. Because, because I'm not leaving you and we know I can't carry you."

She had tears in her eyes as she covered her wound with her hand.

"I know you want to rest, so do I. But we need to keep going and get somewhere safe. Then we can rest as much as you want." I tucked her messy hair behind her ear.

"Then can you tear the bottom of your shirt for me?"

At first I was puzzled then I realized what she needed it for. As she wrapped herself I kept watch. There was no one in sight but I knew we were being followed. I heard some footsteps besides mine. I quickly ran over to Sonny and helped her off the ground. She felt a little cold to me.

"Sonny! We gotta go! I heard something."

She grabbed my hand and I began running. I could feel her pulling my hand backwards, so I glanced to her and saw Sonny barely jogging and looking terrible. She had her head dangling down, her arms were limp, and she looked pale. I know she didn't need to be running, but we needed to so I kept her going.

I looked around us to keep watch and saw the two men not too far behind. So I began to run faster. When I did I felt Sonny's grip loosen up and then I didn't feel it anymore. I immediately stopped, turned around and found that Sonny had tripped over a huge tree root. She scraped her hands and knees pretty bad.

I ran over to her and began to help her up when I noticed that they were on our tails. So I turned to the right and began running with Sonny.

"Chad, where are we going?" She whispered.

I just kept running, running until I found a road or something helpful.

"Chad, I don't see them."

We came across an old tree covered in dark green vines. I pulled Sonny along with me in front of it. I noticed that it was trunk less. So I pulled Sonny into it and let the vines cover the hole as a perfect little door. I figured that if we waited here, like in the movies, they'll pass us and we'll run the other way. Then we can get to a hospital and Sonny can get better.

"Where'd they go Bobby?"

"Well I don't know! But keep looking! We can't screw this up…..No, I'm going this way! You go that way!"

I looked out the vines and noticed that the two men went in opposite directions, after one of them almost went the same way as the other. I was hoping they'd go the same way, oh well that's okay. I looked out and checked there was no one in sight. So I pulled Sonny with me and instead of going left or right, like they did, we went backwards. We jogged quietly then ran once we got further away.

"Chad, do you know where you're going? I mean do you know how to get back to the highway?"

Um…not really. Well I'm just trying to save us right now Sonny so one thing at a time.

"Yea of course I know where I'm going!" My voice sounded a bit high.

"You're lying."

"What? No I'm not-"

"Oh come on Chad I can tell when you're lying and you are right now."

"Okay maybe a little."

"Well let's just get out of here for right now, and go from there."

We ran for about fifteen feet before I felt as if I let her down, as if I let everyone down. I felt as if I lost my everything.

**A/N: Soo.. tired from all this running? haha just kidding. Anyway i tried to make this another cliff hanger, so plz review and tell me what ya think!**


	11. Giving Up

**A/N: I kinda like this chapter, alot. haha it was fun to write and I'm starting to....nevermind not giving anything away! Nope. Well get to reading! What are ya waiting for? jk :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, only this most awesome, amazing, spectacular story!!! haha**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Giving Up

**Sonny's POV**

I know Chad wanted me to be strong and fight through the pain, but he doesn't understand. He can't imagine this kind of pain, of how I feel drained, my stomach feels stabbed to death, and my whole body feels numb. I don't even feel as if I'm moving, I feel as if I'm lingering above myself and watching myself die. But I know that it's only because of the state I'm in right now.

The pain was beginning to get worse, it was getting so bad to where I was beginning to give up, let those guys come and take me away. Just let me rest. I tried releasing my hand from Chad's but he wouldn't let go. I care for Chad, I really do, but he needs to let me go. So to let that happen I pulled him back and stopped in place.

"Wha-Sonny…..What are you doing? We have to keep going, you saw them they're right behin-"

"I know they're right behind us Chad. And right now, I'm sorry I'm about to say this, but I-I really don't care."

He dropped my hand, and took a step back.

"Sonny, y-you don't mean that."

I was already using a tree to help hold myself up, but I needed to sit, my legs couldn't hold me up anymore.

"……..I want…I want to say I don't Chad, but I do. I do. I just can't take this anymore. The pain, the running, the anticipation of if we're going to live or die. I've already seen a way of us dying and it's much similar to this. I don't think……" I could feel tears rolling down my eyes. "I don't think I could handle watching you die, for real. I'd rather die first, and it looks like I'm off to a pretty good start." I tried to laugh it off but it came out as coughs.

"……When you said, when you said you've seen us die, was that in your dream? I mean is that why you kept saying my name, and woke up screaming it?"

I nodded my head slowly without looking at him. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hands.

"Sonny, we'll get through this. We'll reach the highway, some nice person will save us, take us to the hospital, and you'll get better. You'll get better Sonny. You have to."

My head was beginning to become very fuzzy, Chad's words seem as echoes, and my eyesight was terrible. It seemed criss-crossed. I didn't move I know I didn't because I felt Chad help me up, and we began to walk.

"…..Ch-Chad, i-it's getting wo-worse. I can't feel m-mmy legs." My legs felt as noodles, we were walking very slowly because Chad had to hold me up and walk me.

"Ok, well, just hold on Sonny, stay with me. I can see the highway, were almost there."

He picked me up and began jogging. I could barely hear his heavy breathing.

My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. And I could feel my breathing getting weaker and weaker. The darkness that I had dreamt about, I would probably be visiting pretty soon. I could tell Chad was getting tired after about seven feet because he had slowed down. And one of us needs to survive this so I might as well do what's best.

"Ch-Chad, jus-just stop. Please. I-I can tell you're tired, so-so put…..me down, and leave me."

He gave me the most hateful look with hurt in his eyes.

"What?! How could you say that to me Sonny? I'm not leaving you, never. We're getting out of this and you're going to get better. Ok?"

I now wish I hadn't ever said anything. Because we wouldn't have been heard.

"No! Chad, on-one of us-s…..has-s-s to survive this." I was practically coughing my head off. "And-d it looks like it won't-t-t be."

"Sonny you need to quit….arguing, and start…..res-sting." He was out of breath. "You look like you can...barely keep, your eyes...open."

I couldn't argue with that, but I still loved Chad and wanted to protect him. However I had practically fainted from loss of energy, so I couldn't protest. We both wanted to protect one another, but it would end up getting us hurt.

Suddenly something knocked me and Chad onto the ground. I had hit the ground so hard that it woke me up.

"UHHH!" I yelped as I hit the ground and rolled towards a tree stump.

I looked up to a man, holding a large tree branch, standing over Chad. He was backing away from him, crap-crawling style, until he turned over and tried to run away. But he bumped into another, and began backing up.

"You gave us quite a run there kid. We didn't think we would be able to catch you in time." One of the men said cruelly. He looked a little familiar.

"I-I-I'm….uh, hey lets' just forget this whole thing and call it a day? I think tha-"

"Hey where's the girl?"

"…..You know, I-I don't know who you-you're talking about. _What_ girl? _Which_ girl?" He was trying to stall, or to protect me.

The big man picked Chad up the collar.

"You know which girl. So tell her to come out and play, or else something bad happens to her lover."

He looked very nervous, even from how far and from the bad shape I was in I could tell.

"I-I-I….I still don't know who you're talking about, sir. So if you'll please put me down."

The man sarcastically smiled at him. "Of course. Here,"

Chad began fixing his clothes. "Than-"

The very, very familiar man….who? Oh my goodness! It's Bobby! Or it looks like him. He had punched Chad so hard that he fell to the ground.

"NOW WHERE'S THE GIRL!! AND NO GAMES!"

Chad slowly stood back up. "I….I don't know who you're talking about." He kept repeating over and over again as the two men kept beating the crap out of him.

I know he was just trying to protect me and be a good boyfriend, but it doesn't have to cost him his life. I suppose it just shows me how much he cares for me. After the first few blows, along with Chad not fighting back, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch it; I knew there were already tears pouring down my cheeks. And I knew if I watched any longer I would begin to let out some sobs, and they would find me.

Finally after what seems like fifty years of Chad's beating, they stopped. I opened my eyes and saw a bloody, bruised boy lying limp on the ground. This just made me cry even more, before I noticed that the men were looking for me it was too late.

I heard a twig snap behind me, and I jerked my head sideways to look. I didn't like what I saw.

"Here she is, oh she doesn't look like any fun…I might as well,"

A large tree branch almost came in contact with my head.

"Wait! I have an idea. She just might have some fun left in her." I didn't like the tone to his voice, it sounded evil.

Then 'Bobby' began to pick me up.

"N-n-noo, p-put-t…m-me………." This is sounding a little too familiar and a little too frightening.

The last thing I saw was the smirk on 'Bobby's' face.

**A/N: I like cliff hangers when i read fanfics so that's why i try to make them, just so you know, and that's why most of my chapters are suppose to be ones. Anyway please review!!**


	12. You Don't Mean That

**A/N: This is so exciting because I finally am done proofreading this thing and so I'm done and I can post all of it on here!!! Yay! Go me! haha anywho the next two chapters are great, so please enjoy them, i demand you to enjoy them!! just kidding. happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

You Don't Mean That

**Chad's POV**

I was really out of it. I felt as if I went around a couple of times with a semi. I could barely move it hurt so badly. Now I think I know what Sonny was talking about. The pain and how bad it was. I shouldn't have pushed her like that. I loved her and I treated her like a piece of crap.

As I lied helpless on the ground, I felt my body being lifted. I pretended it was someone here to save me and Sonny, because I really knew we weren't going to survive this. Especially in the shape that we are both in.

"Should we bring the boy? Just in case he-"

"Naw, he looks half dead. Just leave him. And let's get going, we don't have all night."

"You're the boss."

I felt my body hit the ground, hard. Even though I was badly beaten, I could still hear their footsteps. I had planned on getting in the car with them, so I needed to judge their distance. I had a strong feeling that the 'fun' that they were going to have with Sonny, and boy did I hate the sound of that, they would be starting with that car. Therefore I needed to follow them, or somehow get in there without being noticed.

As I attempted to get on my feet everything around me kept spinning. I tried grabbing onto a tree but I would miss. I needed to focus on something else, so I turned my attention to the happy moments that I've shared with Sonny.

Our first kiss. Man that was an amazing experience. The time I took her to Franklin's Meadow on a nice warm day, and we just laid in the field, talking. And the time the power went out at Condor Studio's and Sonny jumped into my arms, scared. Before we were together. These are some of the happiest and most remember abler moments of my life. I don't think I'll be able to make any more like them after tonight.

Apparently my little trick worked because I found my balance and was making my way towards the car. But before I could completely reach it, I heard a noise come from the car. I stopped in place and ducked underneath the driver's sided mirror.

I could slowly feel the pain starting to come back to me as I stopped thinking about Sonny.

Then I slowly crept towards the side of the car and tried the door. Locked. I looked towards the driver, he seemed to be looking for something, then I peeked up the back door window and to my not-surprise I found Sonny. She was lying on the seat and looked…I knocked lightly on the window to get her attention, but she didn't move. I tried again, and again, and again. Then she finally twitched her arm.

I whispered, but yelled through the glass. "Sonny! Open the door!"

I kept my eye on the driver. He wasn't paying any attention to Sonny, which was good, he was too busy messing with something.

"Chad….." Her voice cracked.

"Ssh, yea it's me. Let me in Sonny. I'm here to rescue you."

She slowly worked her way to get herself to sit up, and she finally realized where she was.

"What! How did I get in here?! Let me out!"

That's when I ducked down. She had raised her voice too loud to turn some heads, and I couldn't take the risk of being seen. I couldn't help her if I was dead.

"Oh look who's awake. Don't worry cutie, you haven't missed the fun yet. We haven't even started. Jim's just got some business to take care of and then….well you'll see." He sounded so relaxed about the whole thing.

I was nowhere near relaxed.

"No! Someone's going t-t-t-" She began to stammer.

"Someone's going t-t-t, to what?"

"T-to, to save me! They're going to come and-" She sounded horrible. Her voice was so weak, and hoarse. She couldn't even talk straight, she just kept stammering.

"There's no one, no one's coming."

"C-C-Chad is!! He's right outside."

No. She gave me away. She didn't. Did she? How could she give away her only help? This is just, just not Sonny. She wouldn't do that, even if she is scared out of her pants. But then again……no, she wouldn't. I was too flabbergasted to move away from the window, and felt too betrayed to even care to move. But when I heard a car door open I regretted it.

"So, you Chad?"

I slowly turned my head upwards to look the man that just beat the hell out of me in the eye. He stood right above me, shading me from the light of the moon.

"Uh…..um….uh"

"Well are ya? I mean it really doesn't matter if ya are or not, but I'm just curious. So," He knelt down and picked me up by the collar. "Are ya?"

I could feel my body shaking, I'm not usually the one to be scared by another man, but when you're face to face with a man that's almost three times your size it's pretty scary. I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. Before I answered I eyed Sonny, who looked sorry as she placed her hand on the window, then I turned to the man and slowly nodded my head.

"Hmm…I feel sort of sorry for you right about now." He me threw onto the ground.

Although he was trying to scare me, and I wanted to run like hell, I still manned up for her.

"Take me."

"Excuse me?"

I slowly stood back up. "Take me, and let her go."

He looked at Sonny, who hadn't moved, and looked back at me. But he didn't say anything; he just turned towards the car until the other man motioned him over. I walked towards Sonny and pointed towards the lock on the door. She looked at me as if she were saying goodbye.

"No, no Sonny. Open it let me save you. Remember how you would always talk about a Prince Charming that would come and sweep you up in his arms? And save you if you were ever in any kind of trouble? Well this is it. I'm the Prince Charming that's here to save you. Now open the damn door Sonny! Please!"

"Chad no, that's just a fairy tale. This is real life, and what happens to good people. You can't save me not now, not….not ever. Just leave and don't come back." Even though she sounded mad, her voice was so weak. "I-I" She began to shed tears, and sobbing through all the stammering she had been doing. "I hate you!!"

I was taken aback all those wonderful memories I had remembered, that I shared with Sonny, turned to ashes. I felt as if I was dying inside. Maybe I really was. I began to question her, but nothing managed to come out of my mouth. My throat felt as if I had a large lump blocking my speech, and it felt extremely dry.

I finally blurted out what I couldn't say. "Sonny y-you don't…you don't mean that."

She looked away from me, and wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek. "….I do. Yes Chad. I do. I hate you, now jus-just get out of here." She turned away from me.

I couldn't think straight, the girl that I had been dating for as long as I can remember apparently used me. She broke my heart and doesn't even give a shit. But I still love her, why? I don't know there's just something about her, but now it doesn't matter because she doesn't care.

**A/N: Yea I know I kinda made Sonny a little mean, but she's just trying to protect him. But Chad's blinded by love. ahhh jk Please review! and it's well thanked, if that's a word, that you do!**


	13. Strange

**A/N: Alrighty, this sad because it's the last chapter guys.. sorry :( it was going to be just nine chapters but i had to lengthen it so hey thirteen is better than nine. right? Well please enjoy what's left since there won't be anymore, of this one at least.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Strange

**Chad's POV**

I stood up straight and stared at her with an extremely puzzled look. Waiting for her to turn around and say 'Gotcha ya!' But she never did she just sat there quietly crying, in a locked car, waiting for something that I was trying to protect her from. I still hadn't moved when she finally turned around.

"Wha-what are y-y-you still doing h-he-here? G-g-get out of here Chad! Leave m-me alone!" From all the crying and the state she was in her speech was terrible. I almost didn't understand her.

Suddenly a deep voice was behind me, and Sonny's eyes were wider than I've ever seen.

"You heard her, get out of here kid." The man pushed me very hard against a tree making me hit my head, before him and the other man got back into the car.

It hurt so bad that I couldn't get back up. I felt the back of my head and it was wet. I brought my hand around to my face and my fingers were covered in blood. I tried reaching out to Sonny but she began to move away as she yelled her last words to me.

**Sonny's POV**

"CHAD!" The yell had made me cough, it made me cough so bad that I had blood on my hand and my lungs hurt. "Chad….." I looked out the window for the last time and fell onto the seat.

I was still lying on the seat as the car began to come to a stop. I was too tired to see where they stopped, so I didn't move. Not until I heard what they said.

"Is this the place?" He whispered, but I still understood what he had said.

"Yea just pull up over there."

I needed to know where I was now because of the tone of their voices. I slowly sat up and peeked out the backseat window. It was dark, and the moon didn't shine much light tonight so I couldn't see much. I quickly laid back down as the car began to move again.

I felt that it was strange that 'Bobby' was leaving his partner in crime behind, but that all changed when I sat up and saw no one in the car with me. I began to panic because the car was moving downward and I couldn't tell where it was going.

I was beginning to regret telling Chad that I hated him. It wasn't true, not at all. I was just trying to protect him. I just hope that that doesn't have to be the last thing I tell him.

The car began moving down further and faster. I finally moved into the front and tried the two front doors. They were both locked. I checked to see if the car was even started, so I could back up, but apparently gravity was at work here. Suddenly the car hit something, but nothing broke, and I heard a loud splash. Water. No, they were sending me under water to die and this car was going to be my tomb.

I began looking for anything usable to break the windows, but apparently every single thing had been taken out. I was sinking very quickly so I began hitting the glass with my elbow.

"Ow!" I yelped, even if I was the only one to hear.

Although it was dark I could tell the car was filling up with water because it was up to my neck. I wasn't even sitting on the chair anymore because I was barely floating. Once the water reached my mouth I just gave up. Soon I was completely under water. I could hold my breath for awhile but not forever. I tried to relax myself by closing my eyes and thinking about the good times I had with Chad. Our very first kiss, it was a strange experience which made it good. The dinner he cooked for me, which he practically burned. And out little trip to...I couldn't even finish my own thoughts because I was gone.

* * *

"Ok today we're going to talk about the European Renaissance. So can anyone tell me what the term 'Renaissance man' means?"

Chad could hear Mrs. Bittermans words echoing in the background, but he couldn't come out of the thought of watching Sonny being taken away from him like that. The thought of her telling him that she hated him, ate him up.

"It means a person who is well educated or who excels …."

"Chad….Chad." He felt a slight nudge on his arm. "Chad, you're snoring." Tawni informed him annoyed with the noise he was making.

"…..in a wide variety of subjects or fields." Sonny said proudly.

Chad looked at Tawni puzzled then he looked around. There he found Sonny, alive and well. He began to sit up straight. And he didn't care that other people were in the room, even Mrs. Bitterman, he ran over to Sonny swept her up in his arms and kissed her. After the kiss was over they both stared into each other's eyes and cherished each other. Then he remembered what recently happened and gently sat Sonny down.

"Mrs. Bitterman?" He doesn't even wait for her to answer. "I need to, to use the restroom." He rushed out.

Sonny watches him with a puzzled look as he leaves. She knew something was wrong.

"Mrs. Bitterman, I need to use the restroom too." She rushed out without an answer.

Tawni watched with a puzzled face as does everyone else.

"What do think that was about?" Tawni asked.

"I don't know, but you kids need to stop running out of the classroom like that. And quit kissing in my classroom."

Sonny reached the restroom and begins to knock on the boy's door. She hesitated. But before she knocked Chad opened the door.

"Sonny? Wha-what are you doing? This isn't the girl's restroom. It's the one with the dress."

"Ha ha. I know that. I was just coming to, check on you."

Chad raised an eyebrow.

"The way you rushed out of the classroom after…something seemed wrong."

"Wrong? Oh. Well, it's nothing."

He attempted to walk past Sonny but she wouldn't let him by. She stood grounded with her arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised.

"Chad?"

"Uhh. It's..you won't believe me." He said as he sat down against the wall.

"Try me." She said as she joins him.

"I think I had about the strangest dreams, in all the strangest dreams. We were leaving to my summer home, after you had your last rehearsals, and BAM! car accident, then the people that caused the accident kill us."

Sonny had been wearing a worried face as Chad had been talking. But he continued.

"Heh, the funny thing is that you were dreaming that. But it came true when you woke up. Only we died differently. I get beaten...to death, and you...you, drown in a car." He pushed himself to say all of it.

Sonny couldn't find her voice she would open her mouth but no words would come out. Chad hadn't looked at her until he finished. She was looking away from him, she had a tear rolling down her cheek, and her chin was shaking.

"Hey Sonny it wasn't real. It was just some freaky dream, so don't worry. We'll be fine."

Sonny grinned at Chad. Then it turned into a frown as she remembered something he said.

"Wait, last rehearsals? You mean for a last show? When did this happen? Nobody told me this!"

"It was just a dream Sonny tonight's not your last show. That's why nobody told you, because it's not. So don't worry about anything, ever. Okay? I promise everything's going to be okay."

She looked at him, and blinked the tears out of her eyes. "You think so?"

Chad kissed her lips in reassurance. "I know so."

**A/N: Well there you have it the little twist at the end, I don't know if you like it, but i think it's cool. Please review and let me know if you like it too :)**


End file.
